1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device structure and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a capacitor structure and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are indispensable components in an integrated circuit. In the design and process of the capacitors, capacitance and disposal area of the capacitors must be taken into account. Therefore, it is an important topic in the integrated circuit design to propose a capacitor structure having a high integrity and high capacitance in the current integrated circuit process, so as to increase the effective surface area and improve the capacitor performance when the area occupied by the capacitor is gradually reduced.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional capacitor structure.
Referring to FIG. 1, the capacitor structure includes dielectric layers 100, 108, 122, barrier layers 102, 124, metal interconnects 104a, 104b, 126a, 126b, etching stop layers 106, 110, and a capacitor pattern 120. The etching stop layers 106, 110 are respectively disposed between the dielectric layers 100 and 108 and between the dielectric layers 108 and 122. The metal interconnects 104a, 104b are disposed in the dielectric layer 100, and the barrier layer 102 is disposed between the metal interconnects 104a, 104b and the dielectric layer 100. The bottom electrode layer 114, the capacitor dielectric layer 116, and the top electrode layer 118 are disposed in the opening 112 in the dielectric layer 108 sequentially, so as to form a capacitor pattern 120, and the bottom electrode layer 114 is electrically connected to the metal interconnect 104a. The metal interconnect 126a is disposed in the dielectric layer 122, and is electrically connected to the top electrode layer 118 through a barrier layer 124. The metal interconnect 126b is disposed in the dielectric layers 122, 108, and is electrically connected to the metal interconnect 104b through the barrier layer 124. The surface area of the bottom electrode layer 114 and the top electrode layer 118 of the capacitor pattern 120 is increased, thereby increasing the capacitance of the capacitor.
However, in the above conventional capacitor structure, the openings used to form the capacitor pattern 120, metal interconnects 126a and 126b are accomplished by use different photo masks respectively, and the metal interconnect 104a is electrically connected to a bias via other external lead wire design. Therefore, the conventional fabricating method of the capacitor structure is quite complex and more photo masks are used, and thus the manufacturing cost is high.